marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
S.H.I.E.L.D. neboli Strategická Hazardní Intervenční Elitní a Logistická Divize je nadnárodní vojenská, protiteroristická zpravodajská agentura, jejímž úkolem je udržovat mezinárodní bezpečnost. S.H.I.E.L.D. vznikl po porážce nacistické organizace HYDRA po druhé světové válce, tehdy ještě pod jménem SSR. Založili ji Howard Stark, Peggy Carterová a Chester Phillips v roce 1947. Právě Chester Phillips se stal ředitelem agentury, následně ho vystřídala Peggy Carterová, která do funkce nastoupila roku 1970. Později na její místo nastoupil Keller. Během dalších let S.H.I.E.L.D. řešil zejména velké krádeže, únosy a atentáty. Zásadní bod přišel v roce 1995, kdy na Zemi přiletěla Captain Marvel. Ačkoliv se o tom okolní svět nikdy nedozvěděl, setkalil se s ní agenti Nick Fury a Phil Coulson, přičemž Nick Fury s ní poté dokonce opustil Zemi a zúčastnil se mezigalaktické války ras Kree a Skrullů. Díky těmto událostem S.H.I.E.L.D. získal zpátky Tesseract, na kterém začal dělat pokusy a Fury si uvědomil, že v případě další miomzemské hrozby, S.H.I.E.L.D. samotný nedokáže svět ochránit a vytvořil tajný projekt s názvem Avengers, který měl shromáždit lidi s nadpřirozenými schopnostmi, kteří by byli schopni Zemi ochránit. V dalších letech se Fury stal ředitelem S.H.I.E.L.D.u a i nadále se soustředil na projekt Avengers, do kterého jako prvního účastníka začlenil roku 2008 Iron Mana. V té době byl S.H.I.E.L.D. snad nejmocnější agenturou na světě, měl agenty a základny na všech kontinentech. V nadcházejích letech se S.H.I.E.L.D. potýkal s vzrůstem vylepšených jedinců, přičemž někteří pomáhali udržovat mír, jiní naopak vyvolávali chaos. Zlomový bod přišel ale v roce 2012, kdy na Zemi vtrhl asgarďan Loki s mimozemskou armádou, odcizil Tesseract a se svým magickým žezlem v ruce ohrožoval celý svět. Reakcí na to S.H.I.E.L.D. dal reaktivoval projekt Avengers, kdy se Lokimu museli postavit Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk a agenti Black Widow a Hawkeye. Tento nesourodý tým nakonec hrozbu zahnal a Captain America se přidal k S.H.I.E.L.D.u. V roce 2014 Nick Fury a Black Widow odhalili, že v S.H.I.E.L.D.u mnoho let tajně operuje teroristická organizace HYDRA, která celý S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrovala. Když to celý svět zjistil a došlo k bitvám mezi agenty HYDRY a S.H.I.E.L.D.u, zničení hlavní základny S.H.I.E.L.D.u a tak dále, byla celá agentura označena za teroristickou organizaci a vládnimi úředníky zrušena. Agenti S.H.I.E.L.D.u byli masově zatýkani, i když mnozí z nich nebyli součástí HYDRY. Avšak někteří agenti zůstali věrní své přísaze chránit svět a záchranili nezbytnou výbavu a tajné základny. Největší zásluhu na tom měl agent Phil Coulson se svým týmem, kteří zahnali zrádce Johna Garreta a Granta Warda a osvobodili mnohé agenty. Po těchto událostech Nick Fury jmenoval Phila Coulsona ředitelem S.H.I.E.L.D.u a sám odešel z agentury, přičemž sám vše sledoval z ústraní. Coulson měl za úkol znovu vybudovat S.H.I.E.L.D., nicméně vše musel dělat tajně, protože oficiálně agentura již neexistovala. Phil Coulson, pracující ve stínech, tedy jako jádro S.H.I.E.L.D.u použil svůj tým agentů a najímal bývalé agenty, žoldáky a sháněl vybavení, aby mohli naplnit prázdná místa agentury a zároveň mohli nadále vzdorovat HYDŘE, která díky pádu agentury získala silnou převahu. Současně však vznikala odlišná frakce S.H.I.E.L.D.u, která nesouhlasila s velením Phila Coulsona a vedl jí Robert Gonzales. Tato frakce napadka tajnou základnu agentury a došlo k boji, avšak ten ukončil Phil Coulson, který nakonec dokázal obě frakce sjednotit a vysoce tak posílil S.H.I.E.L.D. a sám byl znovu uznán jako ředitel. Mír však netrval dlouho, protože Inhumané, superhmotný humanoidní závod vedený Jiayng, byli donuceni k vyhlášení války proti S.H.I.E.LD. a došlo k dlouhé bitvě, který skončila zabitím Jiaying a někteří Inhuamné se přidali k S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Po bitvě vytvořil Phil Coulson (podobně jako kdysi Nick Fury) nový program náboru superlidí, kteří by pod tajným S.H.I.E.L.D.em pracovali a zabraňovali větším hrozbám, podobně jako Avengers. V dalších měsících roku 2015 však došlo k masivnímu rozšíření Inhumanů, přičemž mnozí z nich se přidali k HYDŘE a hodlali vešekrou populaci přeměnit v Inhumany. Když se S.H.I.E.L.D.u porazilo tuto hrozbu odvrátit a HYDRU silně oslabit, setkal se Phil Coulson s prezidentem USA přiznal mu tajnou existenci S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Prezident s ním uzavřel dohodu, kdy S.H.I.E.L.D. bude nadále existovat ale tajně, protože svět stále by měl stále pochyby o tom, zda S.H.I.E.L.D. stále není pouze maskou HYDRY. Phil Coulson roku 2016 opustil roli ředitelem a vrátil se do služby aktivního agenta, přičemž novým ředitelem se stal Jeffrey Mace. Agentura se musela vypořádat s novými hrozbami v podobě šilených jedinců Eliiho Morrowa, který ovládl magickou knihu Darkhold a zradou vědce Holdena Radcliffa, který spolupracoval s agresivní skupinou Watchdogs a vytvořil dokonalé LMD (robotické dokonalé kopie člověka), kteří nahradili většinu vedení S.H.I.E.L.D.u a pak pod jejich jménem provedli atentát na vysoce postavené politiky. Proto se S.H.I.E.L.D. stal znovu pronásledovaným a proběhl atentát na hlavní základnu agentury, při kterém zemřela velká většina agentů. Stíhání bylo zastaveno, když byl Phil Coulson se svým týmem násilně přenesen do budoucnosti roku 2091, kde museli zachraňovat zbytek lidské rasy před rasou Kree. Když se dostali zpět, stíhání bylo zastaveno a S.H.I.E.L.D. se po vysvětlení situace stal znovu oficiální agenturou. V nadcházejícím roce 2017 Phil Coulson opustil funkci ředitele a celý S.H.I.E.L.D., neboť se u něj objevila neznámá nákaza, na kterou zanedlouho zemřel. Novým ředitelem se stal agent Alphonso Mackenzie, který se soustředil zejména na nábor nových agentů a koupi vybavení. Pod jeho vedením funguje S.H.I.E.L.D. nadále. Historie agentury Začátky S.H.I.E.L.D. byl vytvořen krátce po druhé světové válce jako nástupce SSR, která během války bojovala proti nacistické organizaci HYDRAa, která byla vedená Red Skullem, kteýr spolupracoval s Adolfem Hitlerem. Zakladateli byli Chester Phillips, ředitel SSR, Howard Stark, bohatý vynálezce a průmyslník a Peggy Carterová, výborná agentka a přítelkyně (tehdy) zmizelého Steve Rogerse, alias Captaina Americy. S.H.I.E.L.D. se soustředil zejména na výzkum a uložení vyspělých zbraní HYDRY a prozkoumávání záhadného předmětu jménem Tesseract. V následních operacích S.H.I.E.L.D.u byli i někteří bývali agenti HYDRY, kteří přísahali věrnost S.H.I.E.L.D.u, ale tajně v agentuře stále uznávali členství v HYDŘE, která se tak v S.H.I.E.L.D.u tajně vyvíjela a ovlivňovala mnohé operace a globalní konflikty. Projekt REKLAMATION a GOLIATH Pod vedením agenta Ricka Stonera, vznikla tajná základná S.H.I.E.L.D.u nazvaná Maják, který byla známý pouze jemu a Peggy Carterové a měla sloužit jako úkryt při jaderným útokům, bombarodvání či přírodním katastrofám a byla navržena jako neprůstupná. Avšak krize vodíkových vln roku 1972 základnu ukončila a zůstala tak nepoužívaná a mimo spisy. V té době Chester Phillips opustil funkci ředitele S.H.I.E.L.D.u a na jeho místo nastoupila Peggy Carterová. S.H.I.E.L.D. byl velmi aktivní během studené války. V 80. letech ve východním Berlíně získali kus technologie HYDRY a pokusili se jí zneužít. Peggy Carterová se rozhodla vyslat do Německa tedy agenta, který by jejich plány zastavil. Pro tuto misi bylo potřeba jedinečného vybavení - obleku Ant-Man, který se s pomocí Pymových částic dokázal zmenšit na velikost okem nespatřitelnou. Vynálezce tohoto obleku, doktor Hank Pym však odmítal oblek půjčit komukoliv jinému a tak se na misi vydal se svolením Peggy Carterové sám. Díky svému obleku byl Pym schopen infiltrovat nepřátele a úspěšně dokončit misi. Odchod agentů V roce 1989, poté co byla manželka Hanka Pyma (zjevně) zabita, Pym zjistil, že S.H.I.E.L.D. se snaží zreplikovat jeho částice a zjistit způsob zmenšování obleku Ant-Man. To Pyma rozčílilo a před zraky Peggy Carterové, Howarda Starka a Micthella Carsona svůj oblek a částice zabavil a odešel z S.H.I.E.L.D.u. V témže roce do funkce ředitele agentury nastoupil R. Keller a Peggy Carterová se misím věnovala jen občasně, protože už se blížila k sedmdesáti letem. V té době byl Alexander Pierce, jeden z nejvýše postavených agentů S.H.I.E.L.D.u a ministr obrany USA, přesvědčen aby se přidal k HYDŘE. Právě on byl jedním z těch, kteří zorganizovali vraždu Howarda a Marie Starkových, která byla nafingována Obaautonehoda. Válka Kree vs. Skrullové V roce 1995, byli agenti Nick Fury and Phil Coulson poslání, aby vyšetřili tajemnou ženu, která zjevně havarovala na Zemi. Žena agentům řekla, že je z mimozemské rasy Kree a že se snaží zabránit rase Skrullů, od inflitrace planet, včetně Země. Oba agenti jsou k jejímu vysvětlení nejdříe skeptičtí, avšak brzy se ukáže že je opravdu z vesmíru. Žena se představí jako Versová, avšak společně s Furym zjistí, že její původ je ze Země a že se jmenuje Carol Danversová. Vůdce Skrullů jménem Talos mezitím díky skrullí schopnosti měnit podobu se vydá za ředitele Kellera a vydá rozkaz zabít Danversovou s Furym, protože spolupracují. Tento rozkaz tajně nesplní Phil Coulson, který je nechá uniknout s vědomím, že oni jsou ti dobří. Oba dva ale Talos vystopuje a odhalí jim, že Skrullové se pouze snaží najít domov, který jim Kree zničili a Carol Danvers jim tedy s Nickem Furym pomůže. Společně se dostanou na oběžnou dráhu Země, kde svedou boj s některými Kree bojovníky a vyhrají. Carol Danvers, nyní působící pod přezdívkou Captain Marvel Furymu dá pager, který mám použít v případě nejvyššího ohrožení Země a odletí do vesmíru spolu se Skrully. Nick Fury při bitvě přijde o levé oko, avšak získá Tesseract a vrátí se na Zemi. Po setkání s Captain Marvel si uvědomí, že Země může brzy čelit podobně velkým hrozbám, na které S.H.I.E.L.D. nemusí stačit a vytvoří nový projekt Avengers, který má za úkol shromáždit lidi se superschopnostmi, kteří by v takovém případě v týmu hrozbu odrazili. Mise v Bogotě V roce 1997, došlo v Bogotě k zajmutí mnohých nevinných rukojmí, včetně dcery Alexandra Pierce. Nick Fury brilantním způsobem rukojmí osvobodí bez jediného výstřelu. Alexander Pierce ho s vděkem a uznáním jmenuje ředitelem S.H.I.E.L.D.u, přičemž Keller jako bývalý ředitel opustí S.H.I.E.L.D. Vedení Nicka Furyho Nick Fury jako ředitel vytvoří novou funkci a to zástupce ředitelem agentury, přičemž do této funkce jmenuje agentku Marii Hillovou, avšak pravou rukou Nicka Furyho se stává vysoce postavený agent Phil Coulson. Fury do S.H.I.E.L.D.u najme nejlepšího lukostřelce Clinta Bartona alias Hawkeye a jednu z nejlépe vycvičených zabijaček Natašu Romanovou alias Black Widow, přičemž z obou se stanou jedni z nejvěrnějších agentů S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Roku 2008 se S.H.I.E.L.D.u podařilo vystopovat nadpřirozené žločinné činy Evy Belyakovové do Bahrajnu. Fury tam vyslal tým vedený agenty Philem Coulsonem a Melindou May, aby přidali Belykovovou na index. Belykovová ale převzala kontrolu nad místními gangstery a ohrožovala vyslaný tým a celé město plné nevinných. Dovnitř se dostala May, která veškeré gangstery zpacifikovala, avšak ukázalo se, že všechny včetně Belykovové ovládá malá holčička se speciálními schopnostmi, které můžou zabít všechny ve městě. May měla na výběr - nic neudělat a nechat zemřít stovky lidí, nebo malou holčičku zabít. Se slzami v očích stiskla spoušť a dívka padla mrtvá k zemi. Tento čin doživotně poznamenal její psychiku. Zrození Iron Mana O několik měsíců později unesla teroristická skupina Deset kruhů bohatého průmyslníka a vynálezce Tonyho Starka. Jelikož se Stark podílel na výrobě zbraní pro armádu USA a také S.H.I.E.L.D., vyslal Nick Fury agenta Phila Coulsona k zástupci Starka Obadiahu Stanovi, který ovšem nic nevěděl a tak se Phil Coulson nabídl, že se vydá Starka do Afghánistánu hledat, avšak Fury možnost zamítl, protože tam S.H.I.E.L.D. nemá povolení operovat. Když se Starkovi podařilo uniknout ze zajetí a vrátil se do USA, navštívil ho v jeho obří vile na Malibu Phil Coulson, který odhalil, že unikl v obrněném vyzbrojeném obleku, který v zajetí tajně sestrojil. O několik dní později vedl Coulson průzkum místa únosu a uvědomil si, že tu něco nesedí. Proto se dostal s pomocí hackerů S.H.I.E.L.D.u do tajných serverů společnosti Stark Industries kde v dokumentech Obadiaha Stane našel tajnou komunikaci s teroristy, u kterých si objednal únos Starka aby po něm mohl převzít firmu. Phil Coulson s týmem agentů tedy okamžitě vyrazil do sídla Stark Industries, kterou z bezpečnostních důvodů nechal evakuovat a vzali k sobě asistentku a přitelkyni Starka Pepper Pottsovou, která také zjistila pravdu o únosu. Poté se vydali k domu Obadiaha, který mezitím zkopíroval oblek ve kterém Stark unikl ze zajetí a pokusil se agenty zabít. Na místo ale dorazil Stark s vylepšenou verzí obleku a svedl s Obadiahem boj, při kterém Obadiah zemřel. Krátce po bitvě byli Stark a jeho přítel poručík James Rhodes převezeni do tajné základny S.H.I.E.L.D.u, kde jim Phil Coulson řekl, že Stark by měl podstoupit výcvik, aby se stal skutečným bojovníkem a že S.H.I.E.L.D. je ochotný mu výcvik poskytnout. Další ráno přišel Phil Coulson do Stark Industries, kde měla začít tisková konference ohledně boje Obadiha Stane a záhadného Iron Mana, jak svět pojmenoval Starka v brnění. Pepper Pottsová poděkovala Philu Coulsnovi za pomoc a on ji informoval o tom, že se jim S.H.I.E.L.D. ještě ozve. Později na ústředí S.H.I.E.L.D.u sledovali Nick Fury a Phil Coulson v televizi tiskovou konferenci ze Stark Industries, kde Stark veřejně odhalil že je Iron Man. Ještě tu noc se za Starkem domů na Malibu vydal Nick Fury, který Starkovi řekl o projektu Avengers a nabídl mu, že ho tam začlení. Stark ale s troškou posměchu odmítl se tam zařadit s tím, že je to zbytečné. Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. V rámci projektu Avengers zahájil Nick Fury projekt T.A.H.I.T.I., snahu vytvořit lék, který by mohl zachránit smrtelně zraněného Avengera. Vědci dokázali sklidit tělní tekutiny ze stovek let mrtvého příslušnéka rasy Kree, aby vytvořili sérum, které by mohlo regenerovat poškozenou tkáň a léčit smrtelné nemoci. Šest agentů, kteří trpěli smrtelnými chorobami se dobrovolně přihlásili do projektu a dostalo se jim injekci séra. Po fyzické stránce se agenti uzdravili, avšak po několika dnech se u nich začala projeovat naprosté psychické šílenství a rytí záhadných znaků do zdí. Vedoucí projektu Phil Coulson tedy doporučil Nicku Furymu projekt ukončit, což se také stalo. Agentům se sérem v krvni byla vymazána paměť a vytvořena nová identita s šancí na lepší život. Nick Fury se však tajně rozhodl, projekt nechat otevřený jako poslední možnost. Velký týden Den první O několik měsíců později vedli Nick Fury a Phil Coulson výpravu do Grónska s cílem najít tělo amerického válečného hrdiny Captaina Ameriky. Světová rada vedená Alexandrem Piercem je ale odvolala zpět do USA a rozkazem, aby se přestali zabývat nesmyslným projektem Avengers a raději pokračovali ve snaze ovládnout Tessract. Tento projekt pojmenovali PEGASUS. Den druhý O den později vědci ze S.H.I.E.L.D.u informovali Nicka Furyho o tom, že Tony Stark umírá na otravu palladiem, která se do jeho těla dostala skrz jeho brnění a že mu zbývají tři dny. V tu chvíli byl také Fury informován, že Bruce Banner prošel celním úřadem USA a Fury tedy nařídil agentu Jasper Sitwellovi, aby Bannera sledoval. Agent Phil Coulson Furyho informoval o záhadných atmosferických poruchách, které zachytili v jihozápadním regionu, avšak tomu Fury nevěnoval moc pozornost. Agentka Black Widow, která měla za úkol sledovat Tonyho Starka, informovala Furyho o menším souboji Tonyho Starka a Jamese Rhodese. Fury tedy opustil základnu a spolu s Black Widow se vydal za Starkem. Den třetí Nick Fury a Black Widow se setkali se Starkem, kterému předali některé věci po jeho otci (Howard Stark), které mu měli pomoci k vytvoření něčemu, co by ho mohlo zachránit. Přidělil k němu Phila Coulsona, který měl dohlédnout na to, aby se soustředil na svou léčbu a na nic jiného. Mezitím Jane Fosterová kontaktovala svého mentora doktora Erika Selviga ohledně záhadných atmosferických změn v Novém Mexiku. Zprávu zachytil i S.H.I.E.L.D. a Phil Coulson se kvůli tomu vrátil na základnu, aby o tom informoval Furyho. Den čtvrtý Když Coulson informoval Furyho o několikavteřinovém otevření červí díry nad Novým Mexikem, Fury souhlasil s vysláním expedičního týmu pod vedením Coulsona. Téže noci se Black Widow s Happy Hoganem účastnila Stark Expo a když Ivan Vanko převzal kontrolu nad Hammer Drones a začal ohrožovat celé město, probila se přes ochranku a Vanka zajistila. Mezitím Coulson dorazil s expedičním týmem do Nového Mexika do Roswellu. Den pátý Phil Coulson s expedičním týmem objevili místo, kde byla otevřena červí díra. Tam nalezly veliký kráter, v jehož středu se nacházelo jakési kladivo. Coulson a tým rychle postavili obvod a základnu kolem kráteru. S překvapením ale agenti zjistili, že kladivo nedokážou zvednout a to ani s pomocí vysokotonážních strojů. Profesor, který se specializoval na oblasti norské mytologie jménem Elliot Randolph, pomohl Coulsonovi a jeho skupině zjistit, co je to za kladivo. Ve stejné době na příkaz Furyho na místo dorazil i Hawkeye, aby místo hlídal a chránil agenty. Agenti pak zabavili Jane Fosterové celý její výzkum o červí díře, aby měli co nejvíce informací. V noci pak do základny pronikl neznámý muž, který během chvilky zlikvidoval tucet vycvičených agentů S.H.I.E.L.D.u a když se dostal ke kladivu, chtěl ho zvednout, ale to se mu nepodařilo. Zdrcený muž se nechal zajmout. Krátce na to Coulson muže vyslíchal, avšak muž mu odmítl sdělit jakékoliv informace. Pro muže si přišel Erik Selvig, který tvrdil že je to jeho přítel. Ačkoliv Coulson věděl že Selvig lže, nechal oba jít jen aby je mohl tajně sledovat. Mezitím po bitvě Ivana Vanka s Tonym Sarkem a zatčení Justina Hammera se Black Widow vrátila do ústředí S.H.I.E.L.D.u, kde dodala Nicku Furymu data získaná v centrále Hammer Industries. Fury si uvědomil, že armádní genrál Thadeus Ross může kdykoliv začít stíhat Bruce Bannera a nařídil tedy Black Widow, aby sledovala každý jeho pohyb. Black Widow se přemístila na Culver University, kde sledovala Bruce Bannera. Dorazil ale i Thadeus Ross s vojenskou helikoptérou v zádech a vražedným Abominationem. Banner byl nucen se proměnit v Hulka a Abominationa zastavit. Když Hulk Abominationa porazil, Black Widow zavolala Furymu ohledně bitvy a jen stěží se vyhnula zraněním, neboť byla těsně u souboje. Do ústředí S.H.I.E.L.D.u v té době dorazil Tony Stark, který s Furym probíral projekt Avengers. Fury mu řekl, že jeho superhrdinská identita Iron Mana byla vhodná jako kandidát pro teoretický tým Avengers, avšak on sám jako Tony Stark není vhodný do týmu. O několik hodin později, Phil Coulson s několika dalšími agenty se stali svědky otevření další červí díry. Z ní se na Zemi dostalo jakési obří kovové brnění. Agenti si nejdříve mysleli že se jedná o nějaké nové brnění Tonyho Starka, avšak záhadná postava na ně začala útočit a agenti shledali, že to Stark není. Phil Coulson v čele s ostazními agenty se pokusily s brněním bojovat, avšak brzy byli zahnáni do blízkého městečka. Tam se setkali i s oním záhadným mužem, který několik dní před tím vnikl do jejich bunkru a snažil se zvednout kladivo. Onen muž začal zničeho nic získávat nadpřirozené schopnosti a během chvilky s tím záhadným kladivem v ruce porazil ono brnění, které nazval Ničitel. Muž se představil jako Thor, bůh hromu a princ z blízké planety jménem Asgard. Phil Coulson mu slíbil vrácení výzkumu zpátky Jane Fosterová s podmínkou, že Thor bude chránit Zemi. Thor souhlasil a odletěl na Asgard. Zhruba 20 minut po odletu Thora agenti sepsali protokol o dění v Novém Mexiku a Phil Coulson s Hawkeyem dohlíželi na dopravení Ničitele do výzkumného centra S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Nick Fury se setkal s Erikem Selvigem a nabídl mu, aby se účastnil tajného projektu PEGASUS, který má za účel zkumat záhadný Tesseract a využít jeho energii a Selvig nabídku přijme. Den sedmý Nick Fury se setkal s Thadeusem Rossem a snažil se ho přesvědčit, aby nepátral po Bruci Bannerovi, avšak marně. Ross Bannera našel a pokusil se ho zajistit. Na místo dorazil i Abomination, který na Hulka zaútočil, avšak Hulk ho zpacifikoval a unikl. Fury poté vytvořil vedlejší projekt, který měl za úkol Bannera sledovat a udržovat jeho krytí před armádou, avšak aniž by o tom Banner věděl. Další akce Když Thadeus Ross navrhl Nicku Furymu, aby Abomination byl zařazen do teoretického programu Avengers, Fury odmítal tam zařadit šílené vražedné monstrum. Vyslal proto agenty Phila Coulsona a Jaspera Sitwella, aby situaci vyřešili. Avšak jejich jednání s Rossem ničemu nepomohlo a tak se spojili sTonym Starkem, který Rosse přesvědčil svým otravným chováníma Abomination byl nakonec z programu vyškrtnut. Téměř 70 let po nárazovém přistání Steva Rogerse, alias Captaina Americy, hrdiny z druhé světové války, bylo v Grónsku nalezeno letadlo s kterým havaroval. Uvnitř bylo nalezeno i jeho tělo, dokonale zamrzlé v ledu, tudíž byly jeho životní funkce obrovsky zpomaleny a Captain v podstatě spal. Když ho agenti vytáhli z ledu, okamžitě byl převezen do nemocnice v New Yorku. kde jeho zotavování sledovali Nick Fury a Phil Coulson. Coulson se později musel přemístit spolu s Black Widow a agentem Crewem na tajnou misi do Ruska. Když se Steve probral, Fury ho informoval o tom, že spal skoro 70 let a jen díky tomu že byl zamrzlý v ledu nezestárl o víc než několik let. Steve si uvědomil, že pravděpodobně většina jeho přátel již není naživu. Fury mu zařídil byt, peníze a další věci s tím, že ho nechá aby se zotavil a do budoucna doufá, že s ním může počítat, jako s dobrým vojákem. Mimozemská invaze Konec projektu PEGASUS Když asgarďan Loki ukradl Tesseract a s zotročil si několik agentů S.H.I.E.L.D.u, ředitel Nick Fury reaktivoval projekt Avengers. Vyslal Black Widow, aby přivedla Bruce Bannera, vyslal Phila Coulsona aby pro projekt nakonec získal Tonyho Starka a sám se vydal za Stevem Rogersem. Tyto kroky učinil v naději, ž tito tři lidé s různými schopnostmi budou čelit Lokimu a naleznou Tesseract. Když byli všichni jmenovaní dopraveni na Helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D. vypátral Lokiho a Captain America (Steve Rogers) s Iron Manem (Tony Stark) Lokiho po krátkém boji zajali a přemístli na Helicarrier. Za scénou *Ve filmu Iron Man 2 agent Phil Coulson při představování Tonymu Starkovi říká, že je ze státního takoticko-informačního technického oddělení, což dává zkratku S.T.I.T., tedy český překlad slova shield. Výskyt Zdroje *Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki'' Kategorie:Organizace